Can We Swap Again?
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Marinette is running on two hours of sleep, and currently has a bad quiz grade hovering over her head - the very last thing she needs right now is an akuma attack to happen. However, when you have the purest boyfriend in the world, even the gloomiest of days can have the most wonderful silver linings. (Pure Adrienette tooth rotting fluff! Adrien is an amazing boyfriend.)


**Before the story starts, I wanna give credit to the Tumblr blog that inspired this. Thank you so much for the unintentional inspiration, buggachat! :)**

* * *

Adrien knew, from the moment that his girlfriend walked into school, that she was very tired.

The previous night, the two had been in a tight combat with Gigantian for around an hour, and it absolutely destroyed both of their sleep schedules for the night - _why couldn't Hawk Moth just take a snooze every now and then? _And they were both woken up very rudely, and then had to go home feeling more drowsy than ever.

And while Adrien managed to get a few more z's in before he had to come to school, Marinette did not.

Her night was absolutely dreadful after the akuma fight, and she had come to school literally looking like a zombie. While Chloe had been gracious enough to give her an extra coffee she had bought that morning, it really hadn't done much for her to help her zombie-esque state. Needless to say, Marinette was _tired._

"Ugh... I literally feel like I took sleeping pills," Marinette yawned against Adrien's shoulder.

"You sure you don't feel bad enough to warrant you going home?" Adrien asked in concern.

Marinette managed to put a smile on her face for him, which calmed his nerves a bit. "You're cute when you care..."

Adrien smiled back. "You just let me know if there's anything at all I can do for you, okay? I'll be ready and waiting to help you with anything you need. Including our economics quiz today."

Marinette nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

"Oh no... I didn't get to study for it!" she whined. "Adrien! I'm gonna fail!"

"Calm down, Princess," he said, putting his arm around her. "You're gonna do just fine! Its not for a few hours anyway, so you should have some time to study."

Marinette sighed. "God... I feel awful. I just wanna sleep."

"We can take a nice, long cat nap when today's over," Adrien assured her, trying to bring that wonderful smile he loved so much back to her face. "And its Friday too. I hope you have a great day after this, Princess, I really do."

As he kissed her forehead, her smiled did indeed come back. "Thanks, Kitty... I hope it goes better too."

-0-

It did in fact - not - go better after that.

First off, she struggled to stay awake during biology, and was lightly reprimanded by Mme. Bustier for actually dozing off; her sad eyes evidently got her off without much more than a simple request to stay awake, thankfully. It was like you could feel the aura of sorry from Adrien oozing out of him... he hated to see his poor Princess so distraught like this.

And then came along the dreaded economics quiz.

Everyone aced it - except Marinette. The pointed look her economics teacher gave her after the quiz, noticing her grade was noticeably lower than all the others, did absolutely bull to help her self esteem at that point.

If Lila hadn't been expelled long ago (for something we aren't legally allowed to mention), she'd be rejoicing right now to see Marinette so disheartened. Of course, that would probably earn her a bitch slap from anyone with a brain cell, but still.

Thankfully, literature wasn't too hard to survive, and after what felt like the longest morning ever, the lunch bell rang.

"Oh good heavens, do I need a nap," Marinette muttered, leaning on Adrien for support as they walked out into the courtyard. "Would you be upset if I slept until Sunday morning?"

"Well, we haven't made plans for the weekend, so I wouldn't be too upset," Adrien smiled. "C'mon. Let's get you some sugary pastries, those'll wake you right up."

Marinette finally felt like her day was beginning to perk up at the thought of a sweet, romantic lunch with Adrien...

And then - what she was dreading came to fruition.

An akuma soared past the school, cackling at the top of their lungs, and screaming something about how hang-gliding school wasn't a joke, and that such a thing did exist.

"Oh, you have gotta be kidding me," Adrien muttered, throwing his head back.

But then, he saw Marinette's face, and any sadness he had for himself was immediately replaced by sorriness for his poor lady. Marinette was biting her lip, and almost looked to be on the verge of crying.

"Oh, my Lady-"

"Why?" she whispered. "Just... why? On today, of all days?"

"Hey hey hey, its okay, its okay," Adrien said, cupping her face to try and stop any tears from falling - he knew damn well if Marinette started crying, he was gonna start crying too. They had watched enough sad movies together to have established this fact.

"What's wrong with me just wanting to sleep?" Marinette asked wearily, looking up at the sky like she was asking God Himself the question.

_Think fast, think fast, think fast Adrien... _

"And right at lunch too!" Marinette tacked on, looking sadder by the second.

_Gah, I'm not used to thinking fast on my feet! _Adrien thought to himself, getting more and more stressed out by the second. _That's always Ladybug's job! How am I gonna-_

_Wait._

_That's it._

"W-What?" Marinette sniffled.

"Huh?" Adrien asked, snapping out of his trance.

"Y-You have that f-face you make when you get a sudden realization," Marinette said, sniffling again. "I know what it l-looks like be-because its very cute."

Adrien smiled at that comment - he had a cute thinking face! "Marinette, I have an idea that might make you feel a bit better - kwami swap."

"What?" she asked.

"Kwami swap, you and me!" Adrien continued. "It'll take the pressure of being Ladybug off of you, and you can relax and kick back a bit more! I'd gladly be Mister Bug again, anyway. And plus... well, I gotta admit, you look absolutely _stunning _in black and neon green."

Marinette still had tears in her eyes, even after he said this... but her smile was back.

"I love you," she said, taking off her earrings. "I love you so much."

Adrien beamed, taking off his ring. "All I've wanted for today is to see you happy. I'm so glad to see your smile again."

"Shut up before you actually make me start crying over how amazing you are," Marinette laughed, putting on the ring and seeing it transform back into its pink camouflage.

"I'm only one half of amazing, though," Adrien added on as he put the earrings back in, noticing a silver glimmer in his peripheral vision. "I've got my other half right here."

"Do you want me to smack you?" Marinette smiled, wiping her eyes. "I swear, I am going to smack you."

Adrien gave her the cheekiest wink he had given her that week, and they both ran off into the back alley behind the school to transform back into their other superhero alter egos - Mister Bug and Lady Noire. (the two spent a fair minute or two checking each other out and giving compliments on each other's backsides.)

"Right, ready to go, M'Lady Noire?" Mister Bug asked, extending his hand.

"Why yes, monsieur," Lady Noire smiled, taking his hand into hers.

However, Adrien did something unexpected - instead of kissing her hand, he pulled her over gently, and put her on his back. She immediately latched on, first to not feel the repercussions of falling on the cement, and then after realizing how he was offering to carry her.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked, leaning into his shoulder, feeling like she could fall asleep right then and there.

Mister Bug chuckled, and patted her head softly. "You promise to hold on tight?"

"M-hmm," Lady Noire said. "Best boyfriend ever..."

Mister Bug smiled widely - he felt so honored to be given that title by his Lady. He didn't feel like he deserved it whatsoever, but to say that in front of Lady Noire would be like head butting a hornet's nest. So he kept it to himself, kissed her hand softly, and took off swinging to go fight the akuma.

And during the fight, Mister Bug made sure to send a very, _very _clear message that the next akuma that woke up his Lady would make Hawk Moth need more than a Miraculous Ladybug to recover from the injuries he would give him.

This would end up working.

And Lady Noire, being able to relax a bit more, had a lot more fun during the fight than she would have had. She flirted with Mister Bug, took shots at the akuma, and even got to Cataclysm his hang glider, which filled her with unexplainable joy. And the way he took fighting seriously, and yet still flirted back and made jokes with her made her feel things. Oh, she was so gonna make out with him after this was all said and done...

She had said it before, but would gladly say it all over again.

Best. Boyfriend. _Ever._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! :D I would love to see Mister Bug and Lady Noire back, especially post reveal. Wouldn't that be something? **

**Anyway, if you enjoyed, a review would be greatly appreciated! :D Thank you guys so much for reading! See ya soon! Love you all! :)**


End file.
